Kaito Fried Chicken
by chococchii
Summary: Kaito bilang sih mau traktir Miku, Rin, Gumiya, dan Gakupo. Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang nggak di traktir traktir ya? Pastilah Miku dan kawan-kawan ngerasa kesel sama Kaito. Apa ya yang bakal mereka lakukan untuk menebus kesalaham Kaito? / Gore / Read and Review please? :D


Nah, fict gaje ini terbuat dengan tidak sengaja(?) karena anak-anak RPer VocaFam di twitter ( _MikuNegi, Gumiya_Megpoid, _gakupokamui, dan saya _RinKagami_) ingin membuat kaitoMiku_shion jadi ayam KFC a.k.a. Kaito Fried Chicken /dor

Kenapa? Soalnya, dari awal awal VocaFam kenal, Kai janji mau traktir KFC yang beneran /fitnah

Dan sampe sekarang ga di traktir-w-

Terbentuklah fict gaje ini~

* * *

Vocaloid © Yamaha

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), abal, gaje, alur maksa.

_Don't like? Don't read!_

* * *

_**Kaito Fried Chicken**_

.

.

.

"Gak akan!"

Laki-laki berambut biru—yang terlihat seperti orang bodoh itu menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Teman-temannya yang lain memutar kedua bola mata mereka—habis kesabaran.

"Jadi gimana, Kaito? Kau sudah janji dulu…," ujar si maniak terong sekaligus sahabat si rambut biru yang dikenal sebagai Kaito Shion, Kamui Gakupo.

"Aku tidak pernah janji!"

"Kai! Pokoknya kau harus traktir kita makan di KFC!" jerit perempuan yang lebih pendek dibanding Kaito dengan model rambut _twintail_, Hatsune Miku.

Kaito melirik Miku sejenak. Ia menelan ludahnya. Yah, selama ini memang Kaito tidak pernah menolak permintaan gadis itu. Maka dari itu sekarang ia bimbang. Kalau ia menraktir teman-temannya KFC, uangnya yang kian menipis akan habis. Pastinya ia yang sedang krisis es krim tidak bisa memakan makanan kesukaannya untuk beberapa hari, atau minggu, bulan, bahkan tahun—oke, berlebihan.

Dan kalau tidak, Miku akan marah. Kalau Miku marah, usahanya untuk menyatakan cinta pada gadis itu akan gagal. Intinya, Kaito bimbang.

"Ayolah _niichan_, cuma kita berempat kok yang _niichan _traktir. Uang _niichan _ga akan habis," sambar perempuan berambut _honey blonde _yang mengenakan pita putih besar di atas kepalanya, Kagamine Rin.

"Iya, mumpung Len, Luka, dan Gumi tidak ada, jadi hanya kami saja yang kau traktir. Oke?" Gumiya malah ikut-ikutan menimpali.

Yah, Len sedang pergi tanpa mengajak Rin, Luka sedang ikut lomba menyanyi, dan Gumi sedang berbelanja di sebuah _supermarket_. Jadi hanya ada Miku, Gakupo, Gumiya, dan Rin.

"Tapi… Uangku…, uangku… "

"KAI! CEPAT TRAKTIR KAMI!" jerit empat orang yang bermacam-macam warna rambut kepada laki-laki berambut biru yang tampak pucat. Ada yang memerhatikan? Tentu saja tidak. Mereka sedang di kediaman Hatsune Miku yang hanya tinggal sendirian.

"Tapi…, tapi…," keringat bercucuran dari tubuh Kaito sampai Gakupo berdiri dan menatap tiga orang teman persengkongkolannya, "oke kalau kau tidak mau traktir. _Fine_," ucap laki-laki pencinta terong itu.

"Hah, _niichan _jahat."

"Kai payah… "

"Aku benci denganmu, Kai!"

Tiga orang lainnya ikut-ikutan Gakupo dan mereka meninggalkan Kaito yang masih pasrah di ruang tengah.

.

Teras. Di sinilah Rin, Miku, Gakupo, dan Gumiya berada. Mereka duduk di lantai teras milik Miku yang cukup bersih dan luas—membuat mereka nyaman.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Rin membuka pembicaraan.

Hening sejenak sebelum Miku melanjutkan, "ayo kita balas Kaito karena tidak menraktir kita!" seru Miku menggebu-gebu. Gumiya yang pada dasarnya irit bicara hanya mengangguk mantap. Sedangkan Gakupo menatap mereka bertiga bergantian, "bagaimana caranya?"

"Membuang semua es krimnya?" Gumiya membuka mulut sebelum Rin memutar kedua bola matanya, "membuang es krim _niichan_? Oh, aku mohon, jangan. Nanti di rumah dia akan nangis meraung-raung seperti orang gila yang sinting, dan aku tidak kuat dengan suaranya yang seperti suara burung di _angry birds_."

"Apa katamu tadi, Rin? Orang gila yang sinting? Maksudnya?" Miku mencondongkan tubuhnya agar dapat melihat wajah Rin yang sedari tadi datar-datar saja.

"Entahlah, aku hanya meracau soal kata-kata itu," gumam Rin malas-malasan. Miku manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan 'suaranya yang seperti suara burung di _angry birds_'?" Gakupo malah nyambung-nyambung. Rin menatap Gakupo, Miku, dan Gumiya bergantian. Sebelum dengan nada horror ia menjawab, "itu… Sungguhan… "

Miku memundurkan tubuhnya yang semula condong ke arah Rin, "kau mengerikan."

"Tapi itu sungguhan, Miku! Benar-benar mengerikan!" jerit Rin sebelum Gakupo menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya di meja. Semua langsung hening.

"Oke, jadi bagaimana caranya?"

"Maksudmu apa, Gakupo? Cara apa?" tanya Gumiya yang entah kenapa bisa bersikap bodoh seperti Kaito. Sukses, laki-laki berambut hijau itu mendapat jitakan emas dari Gakupo.

"Bagaimana kalau… _Kaito Fried Chicken_?" Miku dan Rin sama-sama memasang senyum yandere yang mengerikan. Sepertinya dua sahabat itu benar-benar sadis.

"Maksudnya?" Gakupo menelan ludah. Sepertinya laki-laki itu sudah mengerti jalan pikiran Miku dan Rin. Gumiya sendiri hanya keringat dingin.

"Yah, kalau dia tidak mau menraktir kita KFC, kita buat saja dia menjadi KFC. Walaupun dalam artian berbeda," jelas Miku masih dengan senyum yandere-nya.

"Kalian… mau membuat Kai jadi ayam?" tanya Gumiya yang juga menelan ludah. Rin menatap Gumiya dengan pandangan bosan, "memangnya mau apalagi?"

Gakupo dan Gumiya bertatapan sesaat sebelum mereka berdua mengangguk, "ayo!"

.

Empat-sekawan-gila itu kembali masuk ke dalam rumah Miku dan menemukan Kaito yang sedang tertidur pulas. Merasa ini sebuah kesempatan emas, Gakupo membawa Kaito ke dapur dan mendudukan laki-laki biru itu di bangku yang diambil oleh Gumiya.

Miku masuk ke dalam dapur dengan membawa tali beserta obat bius. Sedangkan Rin membawa kapak, pisau, dan mesin penggiling, dan blender.

Kaito yang masih tertidur pulas mau tak mau terbangun setelah Miku mengikat dirinya dengan kencang di kursi. Ia menelan ludah ketika melihat Rin, adiknya, yang sedang mengasah pisau, Gumiya yang sedang mempersiapkan bumbu ayam goreng serta minyak, dan Gakupo yang sedang asik menggali tanah.

"K-kalian semua… mau apa?" tanya Kaito yang semakin panik.

"Sudahlah, diam saja dan nikmati," ujar Miku dengan suara yang dibuat seperti menggoda Kaito. Sedangkan Kaito mengetahui maksud dari senyum itu.

"Kalian ingin—mmPPPFFTTT!" Sebelum Kaito melanjutkan kata-katanya, terlebih dahulu Gakupo—yang sudah selesai dengan kegiatan gali menggalinya—yang ternyata menanam terong—membekap Kaito dengan sapu tangan yang sudah diberi obat bius. "Maaf, Kaito… " Oke, dan sekarang Gakupo nangis Bombay.

"Ayo kita belah. Rambutnya yang biru kita campurkan dengan darahnya saja nanti. Jadi warnanya ungu. Biar unik, bagaimana?" Miku memberi usul dan tiga-anak-gila lainnya mengangguk mantap.

Miku meraih pisau yang sudah diasah oleh Rin dan mulai membelah tubuh Kaito. Sementara Rin dengan sigap menampung darah segar yang keluar dari tubuh Kaito. Memang belum sepenuhnya terbelah. Membelahnya pun Miku memulai dari perut Kaito—yang sejak tadi makhluk es krim itu sudah ditelanjangi oleh Gakupo dan Gumiya. Kaito meringis di sela tidurnya. Sepertinya Miku menikmati 'permainan' ini sampai ia tidak ingin Kaito mati secara cepat. Ia menyayat-nyayat tubuh Kaito. Dan menuliskan namanya di atas tubuh laki-laki malang itu.

Sementara Gumiya mulai menghabisi rambut Kaito dan disimpannya di sebuah wadah untuk dicampur dengan darah Kaito. Rin pun tak jauh beda. Sesekali Rin menjilati darah Kaito yang menetes di tangannya. Sedangkan Gakupo sedang asik mencongkel kedua mata Kaito dan dibuangnya di tempat sampah terdekat. Mereka tampak menikmati 'permainan' gila ini.

Miku masih saja menggerogoti tubuh Kaito dengan pisau. Kini tubuh Kaito sudah penuh dengan warna merah yang indah, setidaknya itu menurut Miku.

Rin yang ingin ikut memainkan 'permainan' itupun menaruh wadah yang berisi darah Kaito di lantai dan ikut-ikutan meraih pisau. Ia membuat ukiran berbentuk es krim di wajah laki-laki malang itu. "_Go-me-na-sai oniichaan~~_" bisik Rin dengan senyum mengerikannya pelan. Tentu saja ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk meminta maaf.

Sampai Miku menusuk Kaito tepat di bagian jantung—hingga darahnya terciprat ke arahnya. Darah Kaito tepat berada di ujung bibir Miku sehingga gadis berambut _tosca_ itu menjilat darah Kaito yang berada di wajahnya, "cukup."

"Sudah bosan, eh, Miku?" tanya Rin yang sepertinya masih ingin bermain. Miku terkekeh kecil, "bukan, aku sudah lapar."

Gakupo yang mendengar pernyataan Miku segera menebas kepala Kaito hingga darahnya mengenai empat-sekawan-gila itu. Tapi bagi mereka itu bukan masalah. Mereka malah menjilati darah Kaito yang menodai darah mereka. "Kau kurang berhati-hati, Gaku."

"Apa katamu, Miya? Kurang berhati-hati? Bukannya kau malah senang mendapat 'minuman' gratis?" sindir Gakupo. Gumiya mendengus kecil.

Miku segera menyiapkan wajan dan memasukkan minyak, Rin membawa wadah yang berisi darah Kaito tersebut ke dekat blender. Gumiya membawa rambut-rambut Kaito yang ditempatkannya pada sebuah wajan ke tempat Rin berada—agar dicampurkan dengan darah Kaito. Sedangkan Gakupo sedang memotong-motong tubuh Kaito dan membuat tubuh laki-laki itu entah-apa-bentuknya.

Rin memasukkan darah Kaito kedalam blender dengan hati-hati. Gumiya memasukkan rambut-rambut Kaito ke dalam blender tersebut. Rin segera menyalakan blender tersebut sehingga menciptakan suara yang berisik.

"Teman-teman, aku izin ke toilet sebentar," pamit Miku yang langsung berlari ke toilet. Entah ingin BAK, BAB, atau muntah.

Gakupo memberi tubuh pada bagian tubuh Kaito. Gumiya yang melihat Gakupo kewalahan langsung membantu laki-laki ungu itu. Ia memasukkan bagian tubuh Kaito yang sudah diberi bumbu ke dalam wajan dan mulai memasaknya. "Miya! Aku saja yang memasak!"

Gumiya menatap Gakupo heran, "hah? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Nanti kalau kau terkena minyak panas gimana? Kan aku khawatir…, " gumam Gakupo dengan suara yang dibuat-buat. Ia hanya berusaha untuk merayu Gumiya agar menukar pekerjaan laki-laki hijau itu dengannya. Menurutnya, capek kalau harus memberi bumbu pada bagian tubuh Kaito.

Gumiya sepertinya mengerti rencana Gakupo dan tersenyum kecil—yang dibuat-buat, "ah, kau tidak perlu khawatir, Gaku. Aku tidak apa-apa."

_Sialan_, rutuk Gakupo dalam hati.

"Kalian, bisa jangan pacaran dulu? Aku lapar nih. Kalau kalian lama, kalian akan dihidangkan di samping _niichan _lhoo~~" ancam Rin yang ternyata mendengar pembicaraan Gumiya dengan Gakupo. Kedua laki-laki itu tak habis pikir, ternyata ada juga anak perempuan yang sesadis ini dan tega membunuh kakaknya sendiri.

Gakupo dan Gumiya hanya mampu menelan ludah. Sampai Miku datang dan mengambil alih tugas Gumiya. Gumiya kembali menganggur sampai Rin memanggilnya, "Gumiya!"

Gumiya yang hampir tertidur karena bosan itu celingukan mencari sumber suara—seperti orang bodoh sampai akhirnya ia melihat Rin yang memasang tampang kesal, "ada apa?"

"Tolong ambilkan es," ujar Rin sembari menuangkan minuman aneh berwarna ungu ke dalam sebuah teko. Jadi yang mau nambah minuman itu ya silahkan. Gumiya kembali dan membawa es batu. Dengan sigap Rin memasukkan es-es tersebut ke dalam minuman ungu itu. Minuman, selesai!

Sementara Gakupo sudah selesai membumbui tubuh Kaito dan malah menganggur. Membiarkan Miku memasak sendirian. Tidak sopan. Tetapi pada akhirnya makanan itu pun selesai. Miku membawa piring besar berisi 'KFC' itu ke tengah meja makan, Rin membawa teko berisi minuman ungu, Gakupo membawa garpu dan pisau, sedangkan Gumiya membawa piring. Mereka duduk di kursi masing-masing. "Selamat makaaan!"

"_Kaito Fried Chicken _sudah jadi. Siapa yang mau?"

**FIN**

* * *

A/N : Ugyaaah ini gaje gila. Iyasih, aku banyak nambah nambahin beberapa adegan. Makanya ada adegan yang gaada pas di twitter itu. Btw, Miku, Miya, Gaku, kita belom makan '_KFC_' buatan kita berempat loh. Terus kayaknya _niichan_ ga tau kalau di twitter dia dinistain gini XDD

Review, please?


End file.
